


When Rookies Fall

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: ARMS (nintendo switch game), Fanfiction, I gave them names, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, completed story, long story, removal of mask also removes ability and vice versa concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Spring Man is having a bad day and it doesn't get any better when he gets his ass handed to him in front of his crush. He expects nothing good to come out of the rest of the day as he drags himself home, but he doesn't notice he's being followed till it's too late.





	1. When I Fall

"KO!"

"Oh, that was brutal," Lola Pop winced as she watched the rising rookie crash to the ground.

"He did win the first match though," Ribbon Girl added, uncovering her face, "he's still got a chance."

The two watched as the young athlete finally pulled himself up and walked over to his corner. The other fighter, seemingly fine, just stood there, waiting.

"Ah, shit" Spring Man stumbled and caught himself against the ropes of the ring, but not before his back slammed into the corner post.

He groaned as he stretched one of his ARMS out to reach for his last bottle. He chugged it down too fast and ended up chocking.

The sound of coughing and whizzing echoed around the ring, drowning out the soft whirring noises coming from his awaiting opponent.

Eventually, Spring Man was able to catch his breath and his head slumped back, green juice dripping from his mouth. This was not his day.

He knew he didn't have long before he had to go again, but he just wasn't feeling it today.

The curly-haired man glanced over to where a few chairs had been brought out to watch the sparring. He gave a weak smile as his two friends waved him on.

The rookie pulled himself up, discarding his drink and wiped his face. It was now or never.

He walked over and turned toward the younger version of himself and raised his ARMS. He took one last deep breath and started to build up his momentum, with his fluid bounce back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"ARMS!"

Spring Man quickly side-stepped as Toasters flew toward him. He tried for a punch, but the other quickly dodged it.

Before his ARMS could coil back up, his rival charged up and let out a boom with bright red light.

"Ahh" Spring Man's ARMS were down and he watched, as if in slow motion, as green springs wrapped around his waist and pulled him face-to-face with his masked self. Glowing blue eyes stared right through him, emotionless as he pulled his ARMS back and threw his first punch, knocking his breath out. Another punch followed and sent him hurling into the air.

Seconds felt like minutes as the rookie pulled himself together. He did a flip onto his feet and was back in and throwing punches, thankfully some landing.

His health was getting low and he knew Springtron's was higher.

Another throw and his back was slammed to the ground again. This time when he rebounded to his feet, something caught his eye outside the ring. He watched as a dark and green figure made its way towards the girls. The young man glanced his way, but Spring Man didn't see any more as a Toaster hit him straight in the face.

" _Shit, I got to pull it together_ ," he shook his head and strands of blue curls fell loose of their shape.

The rookie jumped, going for a grab, luckily, his springs wrapped around the metal frame of his opponent.

"Oh, Ninjara, you made it," Ribbon Girl noticed the ninja walking up and patted the chair beside her; he nodded a greeting and took a seat.

"Unfortunately, this fight is about over," Lola Pop added as she watched Springtron hit the ground.

"Spring Man is one of the best fighters here..." the youngest trailed off, thinking hard, "I've never seen someone beat him so badly before."

Ninjara's eyes turned toward the ring and he watched as the two fighters jumped and dodged each other's blows. Time not a limit in these rounds, one must be defeated to end the round; and it was getting intense.

Springtron was back on his feet and charged forward, but Spring Man was ready this time.

The rookie cried out as golden light swirled around him and he punched his Roasters fast toward the other who tried to jump out of the way, but they made contact.

A grin spread across his face as he bounced on his feet again, waiting for his rival to get back up.

He was up and Spring Man started throwing punches, his adrenaline fully kicking in.

Springtron was built for fighting though and he dodged them and powered up, disabling the other's ARMS.

"KO!"

The three watched as the dark version of Spring Man stood over the other and then turned toward them. His face giving nothing away, he simply turned and walked off.

"Spring Man" Robbin Girl jumped up and ran to the edge of the ring. He didn't move, but she heard a low groan and finally one of his ARMS, coiling back up, covered his face.

Lola Pop glanced over to the quiet fighter beside her, but his face was emotionless as usual. She turned back to the others and watched as Ribbon Girl jumped the ropes lining the Sparring Ring.

Before she could get to him, Spring Man pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced her way, "yeah, I'm fine." He pulled off his Roasters and wiped his face with his hands, not noticing the blood he smeared across his cheek.

She didn't say more as he rose to his feet, tossing his ARMS over his shoulder as he began to walk to the end of the ring.

The street performer and ninja walked over to meet the others. Spring Man jumped over the ropes and avoided eye contact with them as he walked past. He bumped into Ninjara, but he didn't turn nor stop walking away.

Ribbon Girl leaned against the post, still inside the ring, watching the rookie leave the arena, "he's not usually like this."

"Yeah, but he's been having a bad day," Lola Pop added, "he wasn't all that confident about this fight to start with."

"Mmm" the blonde fighter mused as she leaned her head against her ARMS, "he's too hard on himself sometimes."

"He'll be-, wait, where'd Ninjara go?"

Ribbon Girl looked around, confused as well, "he's gone."

Spring Man dragged his feet as he walked home; his face tight in concentration, deep in thought on where he went wrong.

"Arrrg" he clenched his fists, " _I'm such a fool... he probably thinks I'm a horrible fighter now. Not like he'd be interested in me anyway_."

The rookie hung his head and it felt as if all his energy was draining away. He was still mulling over the afternoon as he approached the steps leading to his apartment.

Spring Man gave a sigh and walked up to his door, fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

He let out a yelp as one of his feet slipped on the top step and he began to fall backwards.

Spring Man knew he wouldn't be able to catch himself and he tensed up as he heard a rush of air behind him.


	2. The Hard Truth

Spring Man let out a yelp when something caught him and he looked up to find himself in the fighting ninja's ARMS.

He stared up in shock, "N-Ninjara?"

The older man set him down, seemingly not knowing what to say, but he didn't talk much anyway.

Spring Man's head was racing and he hated to attempt he was a bit flustered, "I thought you were still at the Sparring Ring... w- what are you doing here?"

The other scratched at the back of his head, "I followed you."

"Ummm?"

"I wasn't stalking you or anything," he quickly added embarrassed, "you just didn't seem well and I'd thought you'd might need help or something...," he trailed off staring at the ground beside him.

"Well, thank you," the rookie offered a smile of relief, "I don't think I could take anymore today," referring to any more falls.

Ninjara nodded and they both stood there awkwardly.

"Umm," the ninja looked up, "would you like to come in since you came all this way, even though it's not that far...?" Spring Man mentally slapped himself, but to his relief, the other nodded again.

He was careful this time going up the stairs and opened his door and waited for the other to walk in.

The quieter man looked around the small apartment. It was cramped with gym equipment, pizza boxes, and posters and magazines from ARMS; but for some reason it had a comfortable air to it: homey.

"Sorry for the mess," the younger man laughed in embarrassment as he set his Roasters on a bench beside the door and reached for his straps on his back.

"It's nice."

"Thank you," he gave a bit of a grunt, trying to undo his chest plate.

Spring Man froze up as he felt hands on his back, the straps loosened and he turned. Ninjara looked back at him as if nothing had happened, leaving the rookie to question whether that was his imagination or not, as he set the chest plate down by his ARMS.

"Would you like something to drink," he attempted to push blue curls back into place as he walked into the kitchen, his heart beating a little bit faster.

"Water, please," Ninjara followed and stood by the bar, where he noticed a first aid kit scattered messily over the counter.

The ninja took one of the two cold glasses Spring Man poured and tilted it back, not realizing how thirsty he was.

The rookie gulped nervously as he watched the Adam's apple bob in the other's throat and a trickle of water roll down his chin. " _Fuck, I'm losing it_ ," he quickly gulped down his water before the other noticed his stare.

"You know you got a deep cut on your face, right?"

"W- What" Spring Man set his glass down and felt around his face, wincing when he brushed over it. The older man watched as he walked around him and searched for something to clean his wound.

"Need help?"

The rookie jumped a bit, "I got it- whoops," he dropped the bandage.

It fell under one of the bar stools and the curly-haired man squatted down to reach for it.

"You sure?"

Spring Man let out a yelp of surprise, the other's face close to his, and he fell back as Ninjara reached over for the bandage.

"Ah, how did it start bleeding again," Ninjara quickly stood up and grabbed a wet cloth he noticed near the sink, "no, don't touch it again!" He was back on the floor quickly, pulling Spring Man's hand away from his face.

The younger stuttered, but nothing coherent came out as he watched the other kneel beside him, moving closer.

"No, it's alright, I can take care of it," the wounded man struggled to move away.

The ninja huffed and tried repetitively to wipe his face, but he kept moving.

Suddenly Ninjara was on top of him, straddling his waist, causing Spring Man to gasp in surprise.

"Would you stay still," he got one swipe across his face, but he had to keep adjusting himself on top the squirming man.

The rookie groaned, his facing turning slightly red, he'd wish the other would stop moving like that.

"No" the young athlete put one of his ARMS up to cover his face, but Ninjara just continued to fuss at him. He grunted and pushed the man back, away from his face, but further down his body.

The ninja suddenly froze up and he stared wide-eyed at the other, before quickly jumping off. Spring Man swallowed hard as he watched the other look back and forth between him and the reason he leapt up, both their faces turning dark red.

The rookie scooted away, his back against the couch, pulling his knees up to his face; trying to hide his hard-on. He couldn't find any words to say for how embarrassed he was or to explain himself.

"I'm sorry" the older man looked guilty as the other had moved away from him.

"Please don't apologize, it was my fault..."

The two sit there awkwardly again, before Spring Man could muster up the courage to break the silence, "I won't move."

Ninjara looked up and watched the bouncer turn his face, exposing his wound to him.

There was a soft sigh as the ninja moved closer, searching the other's face and when he didn't move, he gently wiped away the blood. The younger winced, but stayed still; and after a bit, he'd have to attempt it felt kind of nice. He'd always have to clean his own wounds and he couldn't say he always did a good job. He let out a faint hum, his muscles relaxing, and he didn't notice the band-aid being gently placed over his cut.

"Spring Man?"

"Hmmm" he didn't open his eyes.

"Do you like me?"

His eyes flew open and he quickly turned toward the other who was sitting with his hands in his lap and his head down, "w-what?"

"I'm sorry" he jumped up with the speed he used in the ring, "forget I said anything."

"Wait" the rookie jumped up after him.


	3. Getting Closer

The rookie caught his wrist, but Ninjara still tired to pull away. The ninja let out a yelp as he was yanked back and pinned against the wall. His ARMS were pulled above his head and warm lips were smashed against his. His heart felt as if it was in his throat, but he soon began to melt as the kiss became soft and less forced.

Spring Man pulled away and took a deep breath, "shit!"

He stepped back, releasing the other's ARMS; but quickly came back to catch Ninjara as he began to slip down the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I don't know what came over m-," he was cut off as the ninja reached up, pulling his head down and kissed him.

Eventually, they both pulled away again, breathing heavily. When the rookie caught his breath, he watched the other trying to calm himself, "you like me too?" It wasn't really a question, since now they both knew the answer, to both.

"Yes- ahhh" the shorter man cried out as he felt lips on his neck and he threw his ARMS over the other's shoulders when teeth sank into his skin. A hot tongue rolled over the new mark and hands began to drift down his sides, causing him to let out a moan. He gasped as he was pushed up the wall and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

There was a deep chuckle below him and he glanced down to see the other staring up at him. His eyes were bright and there was a smirk plastered over his face, all embarrassment and nervousness gone, just the confident and cheerful man he was.

"We could move to my room, if you'd like," his voice was deep and he pressed himself against Ninjara, the friction causing his eyes to slip close. The older man leaned forward and nipped the edge of the other's ear, breathing out, "take me."

The rookie's grip became tighter and the ninja laughed as he was whisked into the other room.

Spring Man laid him down on his bed and kicked off his shoes as reached to pull off the other's. He then moved up and towered over him as he pulled off his shirt. Ninjara bit his lip, he knew the rookie had to be jacked, but damn, was he hot.

He watched as the younger man pulled off his mask and his hair fell down, fanning around his face. He tossed it to the side, his ARMS no longer blue and stretchy.

Spring Man reached down and unclipped the other's chest plate and pulled it off along with his shirt. He then took hold of his hands and kisses both as he removed his matching gloves.

"May I?" The bouncer asked, referring to his mask. He received a nod and he reached down to loosen and pull it away. He watched as his green hair fell down and his ARMS turned to flesh.

His mask landed on the floor, "God, you're beautiful," and with that Spring Man pushed between his legs, leaning down to claim his lips again.

The rookie shivered as soft hands moved up his arms and down his back, he groaned as they were pulled back, fingertips digging into his skin.

Spring Man pulled away and trailed kisses down Ninjara's throat, lightly nipping at his collarbone before moving further down. He mimicked the ninja's previous actions and pulled his hands down the other's chest, his fingers pressing into his flesh. He grazed over his nipples, pulling a gasp from the older man's lips, but he didn't linger there long, before shifting over to running his hands along his sides, while dipping his tongue into his navel.

"S-Spring Man" his actions pulling a loud moan of his name from Ninjara.

The rookie looked up and licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at the mess he'd put the other in already, "my name's Haru."

"Haru?"

Spring Man hummed in answer and moved down, before quickly pulling off the ninja's pants and boxers.

"Ahh, w-wait" Ninjara frantically tried to stop the other. He wasn't fast enough and he threw his head back, letting out another loud moan as his dick was swallowed completely.

"H-Haru... Haru" he tried again, pulling himself up on his elbows.

Spring Man glanced up, pulling away, but to only shift to running his tongue along his length.

"Fuck man" the usually quiet man groaned, "do you want to- mmm... ah, know m-my name or not?"

The other fighter finally stopped, his attention caught and he watched the other tried to catch his breath.

Ninjara's eyes were hooded as he noticed the other's tented pants, "Yoru."

"Yoru" Spring Man hummed, musing over the name as he dipped his head down again, "just another part of you I like."

Before he could get back to what he was doing, Ninjara swiftly moved from under him and scooted back, sitting on his knees. The other looked at him questioningly and watched as Ninjara pointed to the floor beside him, where most of their clothes have piled up at. Spring Man pulled himself up and walked over confused. Suddenly Ninjara was face to face with him, before leaning down and pulling off the rest of the other's clothes. He dropped to his knees and took his length in hand and mouth.

"Fuck" the rookie's legs trembled and he leaned back, trying to support himself with his hands on the bed. He groaned, the ninja was good, everything he did made his muscles weak and set his body on fire. Ninjara fully took in his length while swirling his tongue and started to fondle him, " _holy- I'm gonna-_ "

"Shit, Yoru!" He gripped his hair and pulled him away, surprising the shorter man. He swiftly bent down, taking the other into his arms and turned to place him back on the bed.

"You're way to good man," the ninja laughed in response, while Spring Man rummaged through his nightstand.

He moved back between his legs, holding a tube in his hand. He noticed Ninjara looked a bit nervous now.

"Have you done this before?"

The other fighter shook his head. Spring Man gulped, trying to hide that, that mada him even more excited and turned on.

"Would you like me to do it or let you, whichever makes you more comfortable."

"I-I'll do it," the ninja scooted back so he could support himself against the wall.

Spring Man reached out his hand and took Ninjara's, he popped open the cap and poured a bit on his fingers.

"Don't look!"

The rookie gave a soft laugh, but shifted back, closing his eyes, keeping the imagine of the other's flustered face in his mind.

Ninjara didn't really know what he was doing, but he could put two and two together. He spread his legs and smeared the cream like substance over his fingers more thoroughly. He shifted and moved so he could reach his hand down below, pushing a finger inside of himself. It felt weird and he didn't really like it.

"Think about me when you do that."

"W-What" the ninja looked up, but Spring Man's eyes were still closed.

"It'll help."

Ninjara swallowed hard and pushed a second finger in and took his advice and thought about Spring Man. His eyes slipped close, letting out a groan, imagining the other close, his hands inside of him instead of his own. It started to feel good and he shoved another finger in desperately, letting out a strained moan. He didn't notice the slight growling coming across from him and that the other was losing it listening to the noises he was making.

Ninjara gasped, his eyes flying open when a hand took ahold of his and Spring Man was right in front of him. His eyes were burning bright and he held his gaze, "sorry," his voice was husky, "I couldn't take it anymore."

The rookie leaned forward and captured his lips and took control of Ninjara's hand, pushing his fingers in deeper. The ninja gasped and the other took the opportunity to snake his tongue into his warm cavern. Spring Man let go after a moment, a bit of saliva dripped from the older man's mouth; he chuckled as he leaned down to suck on the Adam's apple he was interested in earlier.

Ninjara was in a fit of noises and the bouncer just wanted to take it a little further. He controlled himself from not biting him again and leaned over to the ninja's ear, "how about we put one more in?"

He felt a shiver below him and Spring Man added one of his own fingers to the other's and started to move their hands at a very slow pace.

"Haru!" It was nearly a scream and he could tell Ninjara was at his limit, never having felt such intense feelings before.

Spring Man pulled their hands away and he noticed the disappointment on the other's face and the way his body shuddered, telling him he needed more.

The rookie pulled him back, away from the wall. He pulled his legs around his waist and reached for the tube again.

"This is... um..." the ninja couldn't complete his question, too embarrassed to finish.

"Yeah, this is how we're gonna do it," he received another shudder and he grinned as he lathered himself up, "I wanna be able to see your beautiful face when I enter you."

Spring Man leaned over him, supporting himself on his hands, "but hey, we can do other stuff later," Ninjara's face turned bright red, could it get any brighter, "we got all night, baby."

The ninja bit his lip and the rookie reached down to line himself up, "don't worry, I'll go slow." He bent down and kissed the other deeply as he steadily pushed himself inside.

The bouncer grunted, forcing himself to go steady. He suddenly felt hands on his back and this time nails were digging into his skin. This caused him to groan, it was a kind of painful pleasure and he knew it only made it harder to hold back.

There was a deep moan as Spring Man pulled the arms off his back and pinned them above the other's head with one of his hands. He pushed the rest of the way in, fully immersing his cock inside Ninjara.

He watched as the ninja took long breaths to try and relax himself, and he leaned down to kiss his chest as he waited.

"M-Move..."

"Hmm?"

"You can move now," Ninjara groaned out.

The rookie pulled back up on one arm, gazing down at the other, "I'm not sure if I know exactly what you want?" He said this as he rotated his hips in a circular motion, teasing the older man.

Ninjara withered underneath him, "Haru," he gasped and met the other's gaze, "fuck me, please!"

It was a demand, it was a plea, it was exactly what Spring Man needed to lose it all.

A deep rumbling growl broke loose and sharp teeth clenched as the rookie quickly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into his ass.

Ninjara pulled against the grip around his wrists, but it only tightened and he cried out as the man above him continued the rough rhythm.

Spring Man tried adjusting himself, in search of that spot that would bring the other pure pleasure. He grinned when the ninja let out a deep moan and called out his name. It was music to his ears, but an idea hit him and he wanted more.

The shorter man yelped as his arms were released and hands moved under him, lifting him up on his knees. His legs were spread over the other's lap, who was now sitting up, holding him. He glanced down and found the other's toothy grin, "wanna try?"

He gulped and placed his hands on Spring Man's shoulders. He was once again unsure, but warm hands guided him, pulling him up, before slowly pushing him back down. Ninjara threw his head back, the slow pace and new position half between torture and pleasure. He felt the hands on his hips move, one to the small of his back to help support him, while the other moved to the front.

"Haru!"

The rookie pumped Ninjara's length along with the pace that he'd set, causing the grip on his shoulders to tighten. The pace picked up and Spring Man matched it, he felt the legs around him start to shake and the moans start to get louder.

"H-Haru!" The ninja screamed out his name and white fluid covered the other's hand and chest.

Spring Man groaned, feeling Ninjara tighten around him. He moved both his hands to his ass and took over the pace.

"Yoru!"

"Cum inside me," Ninjara moaned before leaning down, kissing him deeply.

The rookie lost it and spilled himself inside his ass, pulling the other as close as possible.

They pulled away, hot breath washing over their cooling bodies. Spring Man gently pushed the other back on the bed and pulled out. He fell heavily beside the ninja, "that was amazing."

Ninjara turned on his side and there was a smile so bright on his face, that the young fighter was taken aback.

Spring Man hummed and pulled the other closer, "I've always wanted this," the other looked up, "and by that, I mean you."

"Well you caught me," Ninjara laughed.

"And I'm never letting go," he kissed the other's forehead, "because I think I'm in love."

The ninja blushed and snuggled into Spring Man's chest, "me too."

The two laid in each other's embrace, completely content. It took a while, but they were finally together, no longer watching each other outside the ring with longing. They had so much in store for each other and for Ninjara, he would find out very soon that Spring Man recovered very quickly.


End file.
